Fingers
by shortyshorts
Summary: Kendall always had a thing for James' fingers. (Warnings: Fingering, rimming). PWP. Sort of. I guess. Not really.


**Fingers**

_Kendall always had a thing for James' fingers. (Fingering, rimming)._

* * *

Kendall always had a thing for James' fingers. No matter where they were; intertwined with his, running through his hair, even as they're being pressed up into him and curled just right as strings of _ohyesfuckplease _spilled from his mouth - in fact, especially then, he loved James' fingers. They were long, thick and just right.

It was one of those nights though, where James was teasing him with those goddamn fingers.

One was currently pushed into him, Kendall a naked, sweaty mess in front of the boy. He gripped the sheets as James swallowed the blondes cock again, the finger being slowly dragged in and out, in and out. "Ah, god. Fuckfuckfuck, James, please." Kendall babbled, his hips rocking upwards slowly. James pulled off of his dick with a pop and inserted a second finger, scissoring them. Kendall threw his head back, releasing a long moan.

James smirked at the boy writhing in pleasure underneath him, then leaned forward and licked around his fingers. Kendall squeaked and tangled his fingers into the brunettes hair, tugging on the strands. He let out a shaky breath as James sucked on his inner thigh and continued to fuck his fingers into Kendall, pace quickening. James pushed his fingers in a couple more times, then pulled them out slowly, making Kendall groan.

"James, wha - _oh_..." Kendall gasped as James spread his opening and licked at the pink hole. James pulled away and chuckled, his hot breath hitting the skin. Kendall whined when James placed his hand dangerously close to his cock. He attempted to push James' head closer to his entrance.

James grinned, "Patience, baby." Kendall sighed at this. Using two fingers to spread Kendall open again, he leaned forward and slid his tongue into his hole. He pulled it out, then ran his tongue on top of the pink entrance. Kendall pulled his legs up to his chest for better access. James sucked and licked at the skin, Kendall letting out high-pitched whines and moans. James slid his fingers back in, three this time, then slid them out, teasing him. The blonde held back a loud moan and wiggled his hips.

James slid his tongue into Kendall's entrance, loosening the blonde up. "Ah, ah, ah..." Kendall whispered, rolling his hips upwards. James sucked on the skin then pulled back. He ran his thumb over the abused hole, Kendall throwing his head back in pleasure. James gave Kendall one last, long lick to his twitching hole and pulled back.

"Fuck, James, fuck me, please baby..." James smirked, then got up onto his knees. James quickly grabbed the lube Kendall had put out earlier and spread it onto his own leaking cock. He brushed his thumb over the tip, moaning. He wiped his hand on the comforter, then pulled Kendall up to his body, chest-to-chest.

Kendall let out a surprised gasp when he was jerked upwards, but then gripped James' bicep and rolled his hips against James'. James moaned and pushed their lips together in a hot, messy kiss. He bit at Kendall's lips, tugging and licking them. Kendall slid his tongue into James' mouth as he gripped James' cock and slowly slid himself down. He let out a deep breath when James finally released the boys' lips. Once James was fully buried into Kendall, he laced his fingers into the short blonde strands and tugged down, Kendall's neck being revealed.

He ran his tongue up the vein on the side of his neck, then attached his lips to his adams apple. James bit down underneath it, then ran his tongue over to soothe the mark. He did this over and over to distract Kendall, then slowly moved his hips back, and snapped them forward. Kendall nearly screamed when James thrusted into him, burying his face into the crook of James' neck. Kendall clenched around his cock, sliding into him over and over.

Sliding out and pushing Kendall onto his back once again, James gripped one of his legs and pushed them up, revealing Kendall's stretched, red hole. James pressed the tip of his cock against Kendall's entrance and pushed in, grip around Kendall's ankle tightening. He placed his other hand beside Kendall's head and thrusted hard, the sound of Kendall's moans and skin slapping onto skin filling the room.

Kendall threw his head back in pleasure once the tip of James' dick brushed over his prostate. "O-oh god, right there, Jay, there!" Dipping down to kiss the sweating blonde, James angled his thrusts to hit that spot over and over. Small _ah ah ah _sounds spilled from James' mouth, melting into the others mouth. Kendall snaked his hands down James' back and to his ass, gripping it to push his cock deeper into Kendall. "Harder, harder _please!_" James thrusted harder and faster, Kendall digging his short nails into James' lower back. When James pulled out again, Kendall almost screamed in frustration.

"James, what the fuck!" James raised an eyebrow and flipped the blonde onto his stomach. Kendall let out a choked gasp when he was thrown back onto the bed, "J-Ja-"

He was cut off when James shoved into him in one thrust, going as hard as he possibly could. James fucked him rough and quick. He laced his fingers through Kendall's blonde, sweat-damp hair and tugged back, leaning in so his lips were close to Kendall's ear, not stopping the harsh thrusts. "Don't fucking question me, slut." He whispered. James bit down on the lobe of Kendall's ear. One hand was gripping the top of the headboard, the other resting on Kendall's ass. He pulled his hand back, then brought it down in one, two,three hard slaps. Kendall pushed back on James' cock, mewling in pain and pleasure. "Jesus Ken, look at you, always want my cock, fuck..."

Kendall let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan, although he couldn't care less. "Yeah, yeah fuck I-I'm your slut, I'm yours..." Kendall buried his face into the pillow and gripped the bed sheets, knuckles white. "God, so close, so fucking close Jay..."

James bit his lip when he grinned and latched his teeth onto where Kendall's neck and shoulder met. He sucked and bit down to make a mark that was sure to be extremely visible later on, "Now everyone will know you're mine Kendall, all mine." He lifted Kendall's hips and pounded into him, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. James reached around and wrapped his hand around Kendall's throbbing cock, pumping his fist in tune to his thrusts. "Come all over my fist baby, come on..." Kendall whined and pulled on the sheets. He nodded jerkily and pushed back against James' cock.

Kendall came with a loud cry of James' name, cum spurting all over James' fist and the bed sheets. He rode out his orgasm as James continued to thrust in and out of him. James gripped Kendall's hips hard enough to bruise, moaning when Kendall clenched around his cock. Kendall released a shaky breath, whispering, "Come on, come on James, please..." James licked his dry lips, nodding.

With a couple more thrusts, he came inside the blonde with a deep moan; coating his insides with his cum. James placed his hand on Kendall's sweaty back as he rocked in and out of him. Kendall hummed as he felt himself get filled. His thrusts slowed down, and he carefully slid out of Kendall. James ran the hand down Kendall's back, then moved to lie down beside him.

Kendall's eyes were shut, he was breathing heavy. Leaning forward, James lightly kissed him. Kendall kissed back, placing his hands on James shoulders. James moved closer, their hips fitting together just right, and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. "You okay?" James whispered. Kendall nodded, lips curling into a smile. James grinned and pressed his lips onto Kendall's forehead. Kendall sighed pleasantly, smile never leaving his face.

James opened his mouth to recommend a hot bath, but closed it when he saw the blonde was passed out. Chuckling, he decided to let it go and lay here with his boyfriend.

* * *

_Er wow okay it's been a while. Like...a really long while. I kept this in my Google Doc's for the LONGEST TIME. I'm still unsure about it. It feels short. I don't know. The ending is dumb too? But sigh here it is._


End file.
